Exemplary embodiments relate to modeling of communication systems.
Telecommunication systems have evolved from basic analog voice communications over copper wires to complex packet-based communications. Conventional analog voice communication networks differ greatly from digital communication networks, both in terms of architecture and usage.
As telecommunications increasingly involve a combination of voice and data, networks have become increasingly complex. Legacy networks are proving to be inadequate to meet today's demands.